


Jeu de machacre

by Rincevent



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Disque-Monde - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, curiosité
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincevent/pseuds/Rincevent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vie trépidante d'un greffier morporkien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeu de machacre

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !

La noble espèce. Voilà comment ils auraient dû se faire appeler. Ou alors la perfection incarnée. Pas minou. Pas chat-chat. Et encore moins sale crevard lâche ce poisson j'vais t'éventrer et te clouer à l'étal pour que tes ptits salauds de copains pigent le message. Une hache frôla des oreilles poilue et se planta dans la chaussure d'un dénommé Chrysoprase venu toucher les cotisations volontaires de la première boutique de produits cosmétique troll du Disque-Monde. L'idée avait fait hausser quelques sourcils, mais il s'avérait qu'en quelques semaines les petits tubes d'argile rouge (d'autres coloris à venir) à se mettre sur la bouche avaient tous trouvé preneuses et que le Guet avait dû intervenir à plusieurs reprises pour mettre fin à des bagarres. Le genre d'informations que la Carbona savait utiliser à bon escient. Tout comme elle savait utiliser des points gros comme le torse d'un homme pour obtenir le remboursement d'une paire de meschisto neuve.

Profitant du chahut, un chat blanc et mauve réussit à échapper à son poursuivant désormais occupé par d'autres négociations commerciales, et se rendit dans la ruelle qui passait derrière chez Mémé Zinzin. Là au moins, Krado ne viendrait pas lui piquer sa prise. C'était bien pratique de bénéficier de la protection inconsciente de Laferme, le bouvier morporkien qui était attaché dans la ruelle. Il ne s'en prenait pas à Mémé Zinzin parce qu'il la connaissait depuis qu'il était tout petit, et il ne s'en prenait pas non plus au chat blanc et mauve à cause de la particularité de ce dernier. Il était né dans des circonstances un peu difficile (mais c'était le cas de tous ceux qui naissaient dans cette ville) : sa mère avait mis bas après avoir dû fuir un groupe de gamins et n'avaient pu les semer qu'en se réfugiant dans le dépotoir magique. Il avait réussi à survivre à cet environnement, mais lui devait sa couleur impossible à ignorer. Ah et il avait aussi acquis une conscience et une intelligence, ce qui avait été très pénible quand Maman était morte avalée par un demi-pain rassis. Il était alors encore un peu jeune et n'était pas un très bon chasseur. Mais sa conscience lui permettait de percevoir bien plus de choses que ses comparses. Il s'était notamment rendu compte, qu'il avait le pouvoir de passer aux yeux des autres animaux et de certains humains pour un membre de leur famille. C'était grâce à ça que Laferme le laissait tranquille et qu'il arrivait à obtenir de la nourriture de certains humains qui pensaient avoir affaire à leur chat. Mais c'était un pouvoir fatigant à utiliser et qui nécessitait de se reposer longtemps, aussi n'y recourait-il que quand le jeu en valait vraiment la chandelle.

Il se mit donc à dévorer un magnifique saumon de Lancre, mais prit bien garde d'en laisser un peu à ce pauvre Laferme qui n'était pas nourri très souvent. Une fois son repas fini, il s'installa sous le vieux matelas pour faire une petite sieste. Comme tous les chats, il aimait dormir, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gamberger. Par exemple, il avait longtemps regretté le nom que les humains lui avaient donné. Apparemment, son pelage leur rappelait les couleurs d'une célèbre marque de chocolat, aussi lui avaient-ils donné le nom de cette marque. Son nom de chat était à peine moins pire. Mocheté bariolée, c'est pas plus facile à porter. À vrai dire, il était un peu l'équivalent félin d'un certain Chicard et les autres chats avaient tendance à le prendre pour cible parce qu'il sentait un peu le chien. Malgré son intelligence, il n'avait connu aucun succès coté séduction. C'était peut-être bien à cause de son intelligence, d'ailleurs. À quoi bon chercher à faire des compliments quand le critère essentiel est d'apporter suffisamment de bouffe ?

Mocheté bariolée dormit pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que des bruits le réveillent. La première chose qu'il vit en sortant de sous le matelas, ce fut Laferme baignant dans son sang. Il avait été égorgé, ce qui était des plus suspects car il aboyait furieusement à chaque fois qu'un inconnu approchait (et même quand son maître approchait). Une odeur bizarre vint lui chatouiller la truffe. Il avait dû être endormi puis tué après. Une affaire d'humain, sans aucun doute. Mieux vaudrait partir prestement. Pourtant, comme on disait, la curiosité nourrit le chat. Il se faufila par la porte de la ruelle entrouverte et fit quelques pas dans l'arrière-cour encombrée. D'habitude, les humains qui vivaient là le chassaient dès qu'ils le voyaient, mais là ils ne réagissaient pas et faisaient la sieste par terre. Ah non, eux aussi avaient eu quelques soucis, en fait. Du coup, ça n'avait pas trop d'importance si un petit chat tout mignon visitait leur cuisine, non ? Mocheté bariolée entra dans la maison et trouva sans difficulté ce qu'il cherchait. C'était son jour de chance, semblait-il, puisque les placard avaient tous été ouverts et leur contenu répandu sur le sol. Il y avait de tout, mais surtout une oie entière et une superbe dorade ! Jamais il n'avait eu droit à un pareil festin ! Une fois pleinement rassasié, il décida d'explorer la maison puisque les conditions d'hébergement avaient manifestement changées. Dans toutes les pièces le sol était jonché d'objets divers, comme si une tempête avait tout emporté. Mocheté bariolée allait ressortir quand il entendit un bruit étouffé. Se dirigeant vers sa source, il découvrit une trappe qui s'ouvrait vers le sous-sol et descendit quelques marches d'où il bondit sur une poutre. Comme tous ses congénères, il aimait observer une scène d'en haut, afin de pouvoir y repérer facilement toutes les possibilités. Dans le cas présent, il y avait une quinzaine d'hommes tous immobiles. Ils avaient tous un de ces grands couteaux à la main et semblaient se défier du regard. En regardant attentivement, Mocheté bariolée comprit qu'il y avait deux groupes : l'un, plus nombreux, entourant l'autre. Un des humains du premier groupe tendait le bras et criait fort. Un autre humain du groupe des trois coincés criait aussi très fort et levait le bras vers le plafond. Dans sa main levée se trouvait un objet qui brillait à la lueur des torches. Sans doute un jouet quelconque. Mocheté bariolée avait une fois trouvé un de ces machins qui font pouic pouic et que les humains donnent parfois à leurs maîtres félins. Il l'avait trouvé inintéressant pendant deux jours et puis se l'était fait piquer par Krado et sa bande. Il avait boudé pendant une semaine. Souhaitant mieux voir ce dont il s'agissait, il se rapprocha doucement en évitant les bocaux posés sur les poutres.

Alors qu'il arrivait au-dessus des deux hommes, ils se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre et ce fut immédiatement la bagarre générale. Les trois coincés étaient visiblement des coriaces, puisqu'ils éliminèrent facilement plusieurs de leurs assaillants. Mocheté bariolée se dit qu'ils allaient peut-être s'en sortir, mais d'autres humains arrivèrent par la trappe et les attaquèrent immédiatement. Malgré toute leur ardeur et le fait qu'ils se débarrassaient facilement des autres, le nombre des coincés tomba à deux, puis à un. Des deux groupes ne restaient plus que ceux qui criaient au début. Et puis le chef des coincés se fit avoir à son tour. Son rival tua plusieurs fois son cadavre et marqua son territoire sur lui avant de ramasser l'objet brillant. Il était tout seul, et pourtant il riait et semblait parler à d'autres gens. Mocheté bariolée pouvait comprendre la langue des humains, mais n'y voyait généralement aucun intérêt. Et puisque l'humain n'avait apparemment pas l'intention d'abandonner l'objet, il décida de repartir. Il crut distinguer des mots comme "anneau de pouvoir", "seigneur du mal" ou "pété de tunes". Alors qu'il allait contourner une amphore, Mocheté bariolée sentit arriver une flatulence particulièrement douloureuse (sûrement un des marrons qui accompagnaient l'oie) et tendit une patte par réflexe. Ce geste déséquilibra l'amphore qui se cassa en tombant contre un clou et dont le contenu se déversa sur la torche la plus près des marches. Il se passa ensuite un "vrouff" accompagné d'une grosse flamme qui mit le feu aux poutres et effraya Mocheté bariolée. Celui-ci avait déjà vu des chats périr à cause du feu (l'incendie étant malheureusement optionnel) et sut qu'il était temps de partir sans demander son reste. Pourtant, un reste de curiosité le retint juste le temps de voir que l'humain n'avait rien remarqué et continuait à parler à son jouet. Tant pis pour lui. Mocheté bariolée fonça à l'extérieur et se réfugia sous une charrette à l'autre bout de la rue d'en face, histoire de mettre assez de distance entre le feu et lui.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que la fumée apparaisse et que les gens commencent à courir. Quelques instants de plus, et les flammes cassaient les fenêtres pour pouvoir respirer un peu. Comme toujours, les humains montraient leur stupidité profonde en hurlant "marchand d'huile en feu". Comme si ça n'était pas évident pour tout le monde. Des gros craquements se firent entendre de l'intérieur, et Mocheté bariolée fit le gros dos sans savoir pourquoi. Très vite, il entendit les hurlements qui venaient de l'intérieur puis vit la silhouette en feu courir vers la foule qui s'écarta immédiatement. L'humain avait réussi à s'en sortir, mais pas pour longtemps puisqu'il s'affala à coté de la charrette. Mocheté bariolée vit distinctement son jouet rouler jusqu'à une bouche d'égout où il tomba, alors que l'humain consacrait ce qui lui restait de vie à tenter de le rattraper. Des gens vinrent étendre des couvertures pour éteindre les flammes du cadavre dont l'odeur était si forte qu'elle incommoda Mocheté bariolée. Quand un humain mourrait, ses semblables se réunissaient et il y avait souvent de la nourriture à piquer. Peut-être allait-il pouvoir améliorer son potentiel de séduction à peu de frais ?


End file.
